


春日来临前的花园

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 守望先锋重组了，法芮尔离开了海力士，和母亲一起加入了新的守望先锋。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	春日来临前的花园

**Author's Note:**

> 安吉拉的那首歌是Blowing in the wind。

1.

法芮尔第一次到直布罗陀基地就被那里壮观的落日吸引了，南侧停机坪区域附近是一片临海的悬崖，她还在飞机上的时候就已经被周围景色震撼到了，等飞机停好，她跟着母亲下了飞机，站到地面上，被建筑物环绕着的时候反而见不到那片落日了，只有温暖的橙色余晖从屋顶边缘洒落下来。

于是她对守望先锋基地的第一印象，就是这地方很漂亮。

基地大门处有好几个人在等待她们母女俩。法芮尔认出了其中几个，包括温斯顿，那只会说话的大猩猩，回声，守望先锋著名的人工智能，造神时代的产物，阿努比斯曾经的同僚——法芮尔还在海力士的时候，可花了不少年月看守后者。还有杰克·莫里森，老天啊，他老得真厉害。还有几个法芮尔认不出来，但安娜显然同他们相当熟悉。法芮尔看着母亲远远地就张开双臂，叫着他们的名字，走上前去跟他们挨个拥抱。

“哦，莱因哈特，太久没见了，”安娜说，笑中带泪，刚刚离开身材高大的老战士，就又抱住了一个年轻的女孩子，“布丽吉塔！你都长这么大了……托比昂知道你在这儿吗？哦，他还在路上，是吗？——你们有见过我女儿吗？”她回过身，将法芮尔拉了过来，“法拉，你一定还记得他们其中几个。”

的确。和偶像见面的确令人激动，实际上还非常令人紧张。莉娜将飞行器停入地库去了，这会儿不在，一路上法芮尔也就还和她能稍稍说得上话，如今更有点手足无措。幸好她也不是今天的主角，安娜被人群簇拥着走进温斯顿的研究所，法芮尔走在人群最后面，没人过来跟她说话，很好，她甚至有些庆幸这一点。

守望先锋曾经的成员们因为收到了温斯顿的集结令，都从天南海北纷纷重聚在了这里，重建守望先锋以应对新一轮的智械危机是他们最近几天的重要议题，人们上了二楼，叙旧之余，已经开始围着光感屏幕开始简单地彼此介绍情况。法芮尔靠在玻璃上，只能听得懂其中的只言片语。过了一会儿，她的目光不由自主地向外瞄去，再一次落到了那一轮正缓缓沉入海面的落日上。

这里每个人都声名显赫，都是曾经的传奇，法芮尔觉得喘不过气来。她不想仅仅扮演自己母亲的跟班，她希望自己远比那更派的上用场，但这里显然没有她的地方。

莫里森向来对这些很敏锐，他比法芮尔看过的那些宣传片里的样子更沉默寡言，今天他一直都站在人群的外围，把中央让给正在解说的温斯顿，此时他就在法芮尔旁边，看了她几眼，然后低声对她说：“……没看到自己想见的人？”

“……也不算是，”法芮尔撑着微笑了一下，“就是……很多熟人都不在，比如说杰西？我还记得小时候常跟他一起训练的。”

“哦，他不来。莱耶斯教出来的小子，对我们这些老派教条不感兴趣，”莫里森回答，“回声带来了他的口信。除此之外……让我想想，哦，你见过齐格勒了吗？我记得过去安娜常常把你丢到她的实验室，深夜才带你回家。今天早些时候她在会议上跟其他人大吵了一架，所以没在这里。”

“吵架？”这可不是法芮尔记忆中的那个永远温柔地微笑着的安吉拉。她稍微直起了一点身子。

“让她自己跟你说去吧，”莫里森脸上没什么表情，那贯穿他全脸的狰狞疤痕让他看上去很疲惫，也很冷漠，即使这里所有人都知道那不是事实。他指了指楼下，“从左侧的门出去，她应该就在‘花园’里头。去吧，把她带回来见一见安娜，叫她别再闹脾气了。”

法芮尔还不知道守望先锋的基地里竟然还有花园，就像她还不知道安吉拉还会闹脾气。但指挥官已经给她派了任务，其他人似乎都没注意到他们，于是她点了点头，悄悄离开了指挥室，下了楼，独自从莫里森口中的侧门来到了外面。

这里就挨着悬崖，属于港口办公区的背面，人迹罕至，路都没有铺，更没有加装护栏，悬崖边缘还有些地方时不时滚落下去几块碎石，在那底下，海浪一波波地砸在断崖上，拍出白色的泡沫。法芮尔沿着这里走了一小会儿，在转角的位置发现了莫里森所说的地方。集装箱和台阶围成的角落，面向海崖那里有一小块地，简陋地用几块碎石围着，土地看起来有被翻弄过的痕迹，绕过一个堆叠着的箱子，法芮尔看见有个人背对着她蹲在那里，穿着胶鞋戴着手套，拿着一把园艺铲正在跟那些杂草和碎石做斗争。

安吉拉的金发比过去长了，如今扎在脑后，在海风中，她的碎发被吹得乱七八糟的，法芮尔觉得这一刻忽然非常地安静，耳畔只有海浪冲刷的声音。“嗨，晚上好，齐格勒博士。”她有些忐忑地说。

“天啊！”安吉拉被吓了一跳，转过身来看到了法芮尔，又眯起眼睛看了好一会儿才认出来，“法拉？刚刚那艘飞船我想的就是安娜到了，这么多年没见了，没想到你已经这么……”她站起身，看着法芮尔，一时间卡壳了。

这搞得法芮尔很紧张，她低头看了看自己今天的打扮，牛仔裤，靴子，黑夹克，白背心，领口挂着一副飞行员墨镜——她还不太适应不必穿制服和战甲的日子，但这应当没什么大问题吧？

“这么‘冲上云霄’。”安吉拉完成了她的句子，开始笑了起来。

法芮尔有点脸红，“……您在这儿做什么，博士？”她问，安吉拉看上去一点儿都没老，好像一个梦似的，一直就像她童年记忆里那样年轻美丽。即使是现在——天使打扮得像个专业的园丁，一只绑带的草帽挂在她脖子上，趴在她后背，她肩膀上还打着一条毛巾，额发有些汗湿了，脸上看上去也有点脏兮兮的。

“过去这里是个温室，你看到的这一整块都是，一直通到温斯顿的观测站侧门那里，在那儿，就是那儿，”安吉拉指了指她们身后，法芮尔顺着那个方向看去，“那里原本是我们的——我的实验室。我们在温室里养了一些兔子和小白鼠，实验用的，也顺便种了一些新鲜蔬菜和茎块植物，因为基地里只供应罐头和压缩食品，动物们可受不了这个。哦，可别跟温斯顿说我说了这句话。”

她抬手用毛巾蹭了下脸，挥舞了一下手里的铲子，“从过去就是……我喜欢来这儿独处，尤其是遇到什么烦心事儿之后。但现在……”安吉拉说，“他们撤离的时候把研究资料都带走销毁了，实验室已经被拆掉了，温室也一样。温斯顿花了几年时间一个人把那些废墟清理干净，现在只剩下这片荒地了。”

法芮尔点了点头：“现在我搞懂为什么指挥官会叫这里花园了。”

“他这么说？”安吉拉将铲子放进一旁的桶里，又弯腰捡起了一些工具和肥料袋子，“杰克叫你来的？”

“……他说你因为早点的事还在闹脾气……”

“哈！闹脾气！”安吉拉瞪着眼睛，“他就是这么看的吗？我在闹脾气？”她愤愤不平，嘴里说了一长串的东西，过了一会儿气不过，还怒气冲冲地踢了旁边的集装箱好几脚。法芮尔听不懂德语，但从语气和她的表情来判断，那绝对不是什么好话。

该死的，她说错话了。法芮尔站直了，手足无措，想要安抚她，但是又不知道怎么开口。她收回前言，过去和齐格勒相处的时候她还是小孩子，那时候医务室的值班医生安吉拉总是一副笑眯眯的样子，法芮尔从没见过这样的安吉拉。所幸后者很快就意识到了她的不安。“不关你事，别在意。”安吉拉脸上还带着生气的潮红，勉强向法芮尔微笑了一下，接着皱着眉将手套扯下来，狠狠地丢进旁边的桶里，然后弯下腰将那些工具抱在怀中，迈步出了这简陋的花园，法芮尔想要积极弥补，快走两步跟上，主动提起了那只水桶，跟在安吉拉后面。

她们上了楼梯，往基地内侧的训练区与仓库区走去。一路上，安吉拉尽量简单地向法芮尔解释了之前在会议室里发生的事，法芮尔觉得自己来找她是对的，之前在那个房间里，没有一个人记得花时间向她好好说明详细情况。这下法芮尔迅速搞懂了每个人之间的关系，包括他们为什么来到这里，以及他们接下来应当重点处理什么，和目前最大的困境。

“既然觉得守望先锋不该再重新集结，为什么您还是来了？”到了库房，法芮尔和安吉拉一起把东西放下，她开口问道。

安吉拉奇怪地看了她一眼。天色已经暗了，这是他们来到基地的第一天，这个区域还没有通电，库房里很昏暗，奇怪的是当她浑身尘土和汗水，因为解不开草帽的绑带而皱着眉头的时候，她却看起来仿佛周身上下笼罩着一层朦胧的光。

“他们需要我呀。”她只是简简单单地这么回答，仿佛一切理所应当。

果然还是她，那个法芮尔记忆中的齐格勒。

2.

接下来的两周里，法芮尔跟着其他人出了几次任务。情况都很紧急，全世界都危机四起，他们正在经历严重的人手不足，幸好没有谁受伤。离开了海力士，她失去了猛禽战甲，好在即便如此法芮尔也是个出色的前飞行员，很多次莉娜抽不开身，就由她来驾驶飞船。

偶尔一次，她也被允许上前线——主要是其他人都被缠住了，无暇顾及她，被法芮尔拿到了机会，她的实战经验还在，普通的单兵武器也能使出一些效果，手枪和单发火箭筒处理智械大军是有些疲软，但她只是护卫飞船而已，压力也并不大，更何况还有雅典娜帮她。而安吉拉多数时候都留在基地，她的确帮了大忙，几乎每次法芮尔回去，都能看到基地又变了样子。直布罗陀观测站不再荒芜，也不再空荡荡，新加入的守望先锋成员们渐渐填满了宿舍区，电力也都恢复了七七八八。当信号塔被点亮的那天晚上，他们所有人都聚在大厅庆祝。

“现在有电了，”安吉拉抱着一杯气泡酒，冲法芮尔笑，“我们可以着手把医务室和装备实验室重新建起来，这样托比昂在没有任务的时候，也可以有地方消磨时间了。这样我也会有地方去，相当一部分队员需要身体检查，我怀疑……”

她不说话了，神色也黯淡了下来。“怎么了？”法芮尔担忧地问。

“……这周遇到的黑爪成员，相当一些人会使用生化之触……哦，你或许不清楚，但这是……这是从过去的守望先锋里流传出去的科技，”安吉拉垂着眼睛，“我不确定是否还有什么隐患，必须尽早排查，否则我不能安心……”她愣了一下，回过神来看着法芮尔，脸上重新又浮现出笑容，“瞧我，今天是庆祝的日子，大家都很开心，我却一直在说扫兴的话。请原谅我，亲爱的。”

“没关系。”法芮尔说，“我很高兴您能跟我说这些。”

话虽如此，安吉拉似乎并不太开心。法芮尔还记得当自己走进大厅时，她正在皱着眉和莫里森在角落低声争执。我不知道有什么值得庆祝的，那么多事还没做，我们甚至还没有过去的一半效率，外面还有那么多人在一刻不停地受苦。齐格勒当时这么质问。还有那些失踪的队员，你们找到源氏的下落了吗？

大家已经都累坏了，安吉拉。这是莫里森的回答。他们需要这个，你不能强求全世界都像你一样一刻不停地工作，实际上你也不可以，你上一次睡觉是什么时候？

法芮尔摸了摸鼻子，“想出去透透气吗？”

不知道是不是她的错觉，安吉拉似乎如释重负地松了口气。“乐意至极。”

她们两个悄悄从侧门溜了出来。基地主建筑区已经被点亮得灯火通明，但安吉拉在前面领路，她的小高跟踩在泥泞的沙土里，带着法芮尔沿着悬崖边的昏暗区域走着。大厅里传出来音乐的声音，宋哈娜和卢西奥今天来基地做客，后者带了他的调音台，法芮尔回头望了一眼大厅二楼的玻璃幕墙，站在这里她都能听到那里节奏明快的电音。

“后悔了？”安吉拉站在她前面一点，她的笑声婉转悦耳如同夜莺。“现在回去还来得及。”

她背后便是如盖般的夜幕天穹，繁星铺在头顶上方，如同钻石洒在黑色的天鹅绒上。海浪的声音从她们脚下传来，在法芮尔的注视下，安吉拉有些不好意思地收敛了笑容，腼腆地微笑，抬手将自己被夜风吹乱的额发别到耳后。“哦，法拉，怎么啦？”

您美得好像春天。法芮尔这样想，但齐格勒穿着一件袖口和下摆满是机油污渍的白大褂，她的鞋子上也全是泥土，胸前的口袋里别着一支快没墨了的中性笔，她看上去精力憔悴的同时古怪地干劲十足，既能这样温言细语，将一句简简单单的话说得如同调情，又能想把手术刀那样冰冷地在和人争执时那样直戳人心——一句容貌上的赞美在此时无论如何显得不太合时宜，更何况法芮尔认为安吉拉比任何人都清楚这一点。她这几天查了这些年安吉拉的资料，她为了给慈善组织筹集善款出席了不少高档晚宴，安吉拉·齐格勒非常懂得如何利用自己的优势拿到自己想要的。

“不……我只是在想，这是我经历过的最冷的夏天了。”法芮尔回答，跟在安吉拉后面，逐渐走到了悬崖转角的地方。她没说谎，悬崖边夜风很大，她走了两步，还打了个喷嚏。

这里就是前些天还是一片荒土的那个小“花园”。安吉拉最近在基地里应当又没少生气，因为这里看上去又被精心收拾过了，有大大小小的碎石在花园周围被小心垒了起来，一条蜿蜒的，大概十英寸左右高的简陋矮墙将花圃围住，说是矮墙，几乎就像个门槛。但这绝对具有相当大的阻拦效果，直布罗陀基地近些日子很忙，花园旁边都布满了密密麻麻的脚印，但里面被翻好的土地仍然松软干净，看上去一点都没被踏足。大概每次安吉拉在里面做园艺发泄的时候神情都太过凶神恶煞，说不定人们路过的时候还能看见她在里面挥舞园艺铲，用德语骂人。

安吉拉在法芮尔耳畔讲着南北半球的气候差异，以及过去他们在直布罗陀驻扎时候经历过的几次极端天气。“哦，抱歉，我又只顾着自己了，”过了一会儿她回过身来，冲法芮尔抱歉地微笑，“……我很无聊吧？除了基地的琐事以外就是那些老掉牙的故事。”

“不，它们都很有趣。”法芮尔也笑了起来，她两只手插在裤子口袋里，面对着大海，被海风吹拂得很舒服，“而且那才不是事实，您还有这个花园。”

“好吧，现在你也像杰克那样开始欺负我了，也叫它花园了？这样也不错，”安吉拉指着那道矮墙假装凶巴巴地说，“如果有谁偷偷钻进我的花园，我就把他吃掉！哦，这是那个巨人与花园的童话，你懂吗？”

“我知道，而且我觉得指挥官大概也是因为那个童话才叫它花园的。”

“别再说我了，”安吉拉坐到了废弃的集装箱上，睁大着眼睛望向法芮尔，“你最近过得怎么样？”

“啊……您也知道的，就是这个任务，那个任务，我基本上都在后方，负责维护飞艇以及确保撤离路线的安全。”法芮尔没把内心真正的感觉说出来，这只是一个时间的问题，她会想办法解决这无法融入的感觉的，就好像……她竭尽全力，却仍然没办法把自己的全部力量都发挥出来。目前来说，队友们没有她也做得还行，但法芮尔总觉得自己可以做得更多。“但这是应该的，我毕竟还没有太多和智械作战的经验。能帮到忙就已经让我很高兴了。”最后这句话倒是实话。

安吉拉却说：“嗯，这样也好。”

“博士？”

“我们正身处战争，法拉，”安吉拉回答，“我当然支持你们每个人，但作为医生，我一点儿也不想让你们任何一个人涉险。”

她从集装箱上跳下来，险些没扭伤脚腕，幸好法芮尔扶住了她。“哦抱歉，谢谢，”安吉拉说，拉着她来到停机坪，“你看这里，很安静，对吧？”

安吉拉放开了她，来到一处地方蹲下。法芮尔看着她的背影，她稍稍沉默了一会儿说道：“最糟糕的一次，我们只带回来二十几具尸体，几乎都是暗影守望的人，杰西一个个把他们搬下飞机之后，就摆在这里，盖着白布，我还记得那些血，好像能直接渗到地库里去，当我走到这儿，对……就是这里，我看到一只手从白布底下露了出来，那上面还有一只婚戒。暗影守望的人没法得到公开表彰，我们甚至没有办法给他们立墓碑。”

法芮尔看着这在几盏巨大的探照灯下通亮的停机场，想象着那样惨烈而肃穆的画面。

“……我心都碎了。”安吉拉静静地说。

“……我们在做的都是很有意义的事，博士，”法芮尔走了过去，来到她面前，和她一起蹲下，声音很轻，“正义是需要代价的……要么是我们，要么是那些更无助的人，我还是希望——我还是希望能每次顺利活着回来，但……”

安吉拉抬起头，看着她的眼睛，似笑非笑地说：“哦，你也是杰克那个类型的。”

“我不知道。”因为她说这句话时候的语气，法芮尔感到有些委屈，垂着头，有些低落，但她还是选择说了出来，“……就像你说的，博士，我们身处一场战争中。”

“所以必须要有好人死去吗？”

“所以我们必须要去想办法互相帮助，彼此关爱。”法芮尔回答，她站了起来，大厅那边传来的音乐已经变成了一首舒缓的舞曲，这回是回声在唱歌，她真的很喜欢这些老音乐，吉他的声音让夜色显得很柔美，安吉拉还蹲在地上，抱着双膝，正仰着头呆呆地看着法芮尔，她脸上的表情让她看起来傻乎乎的，非常可爱。

接着她眼圈红了。

法芮尔也觉得心酸酸的，于是稍稍弯下腰，冲她伸出手。“——让我们放松点吧，这毕竟还是庆祝日呢，来吧(May I)？”

轻轻的，安吉拉将手放在她的掌心，法芮尔将她拉了起来，拥在怀里，在舒缓的《飞舞在风中》音乐中和她慢慢地摇摆。

安吉拉的下巴搭在她肩上，就像靠在法芮尔身上一样。她的头发散发着洋甘菊的味道。法芮尔搂着她的腰，忽然意识到她真的太瘦了，以一个每天固定在训练靶场花两个小时练枪的人的标准而言，安吉拉似乎身上一点该有的肌肉都没有，她这样怎么在前线跟上战斗人员？法芮尔迷迷糊糊地向。哦对，她会飞，她甚至可以在前线穿高跟鞋。

“真要命，”安吉拉贴着她的肩膀，含糊地说，“回声复制了我的声音，这首歌是我过去在聚会上唱过的……那时候我们还在瑞士总部。”

又来了，齐格勒和她念念不忘的旧时光。

法芮尔没说话，让安吉拉安静地在回忆里徜徉。她只是低着头，听着安吉拉近在咫尺的呼吸。之前安吉拉对她说过，当温室还在的时候，除了饲料以外，她曾经在里面种过金色的绣球花，每次开花时，整个温室都仿佛被日出点亮。

一首曲子很快到了尾声，法芮尔有些不舍地停了下来，轻轻放开了安吉拉。后者稍稍退开了一点，却也没有开口。

就在此时，她们头顶的探照灯熄灭了。好像安吉拉说过，为了节约能源，过零点之后基地的电力供应会减半，直到他们重新拥有能让整个基地全功率运转的人手为止。

这就如同灰姑娘的魔法，钟声敲响了，一切落下了帷幕。法芮尔想起自己两天后还有一次任务，而安吉拉也重新眨了眨眼睛。她原本似乎想要说些什么，但这骤然熄灭的灯光打断了她的想法。

“谢谢你出来陪我，法拉。”她最后说。

“我不会死的，博士，不用为我担心。”

“谁也不能确保那一点。”安吉拉低声说。

“那好吧，”法芮尔想了想，认真地说，“我会非常非常努力地活下来的。”

3\. 

安娜觉得这不太对劲，法芮尔总是趁着出基地的时候搞到一些稀奇古怪的高热量甜点或者零食，带回来之后却总往齐格勒的医务室跑。

“你身体哪里不舒服吗？”她问法芮尔。“我也不记得你那么喜欢吃甜食呀，宝贝儿。”

她这话显然让她旁边的法芮尔如坐针毡。现在她们两个在巴黎的一个平静的街区，根据情报智械今天可能会在这里或者其他几个地点进行袭击，小队的人马兵分几路，每个地点都派了人。最好的情况是，袭击甚至不会发生，这样她们几乎就算来度假，所以法芮尔叫人打包这个香草泡芙情有可原。

“它看起来真的很可爱。”法芮尔解释道。

安娜眯着眼睛，拖长着语气：“哦，真可爱，可不是嘛？”

“妈妈！”法芮尔埋怨她拿自己打趣。

“安吉拉这些年都没结婚……守望先锋解散之后，甚至没跟谁走得特别近过。至少据我所知，她的生活里一直都是工作。杰克一直在和她联系，他了解得更多一些，如果需要什么建议，你可以去问他。”

法芮尔捂住了脸：“我只是觉得她太瘦了。”

“是啊，”安娜意味深长地说，“我看到前天你们两个独自在停机坪那里跳舞了——哦，干嘛那个表情？二楼的玻璃幕墙可以完整地看到一切，不只是我，其他人也都看到了，我们甚至还讨论了一会儿呢。”

这下法芮尔彻彻底底地脸红了。

“这才可爱。”安娜说，“有时候你表现得让我们所有人都忘记你还只是个年轻人，法拉。我知道我缺席了你的很多人生，但——”

“不，妈妈。”法芮尔打断了她。

安娜看上去有些低落：“你还不肯原谅我吗？”

“不，”法芮尔站了起来，目光死死盯着安娜身后的天空。

一声机械轰鸣已经传进了她们的耳朵，通讯器也开始闪动起来。我们正在靠近，首先疏散民众撤离。莫里森说。安娜在迅速答复，并执行指令，开始大声指挥身边正在尖叫的人群向她们来时乘坐的飞船方向逃跑。而法芮尔跟在他们最后面，抱起了一个跌坐在地上，正嚎啕不止的孩子。她回头看了一眼天空，在狭长的街道上方，建筑物的边缘，能看到巨大机甲的肩膀和头颅，它正一步步向这里靠近，在它背后的空中还漂浮着五六架运输机。机甲冲她们的方向抬起手臂，法芮尔单手搂着孩子，另一只手将面包店老板从躲着的桌子底下拽出来，狠狠地往前推，叫他赶上其他人。

能量光束蓄力的时候，空气和声音都有所扭曲。法芮尔只能用力地将怀里孩子的脑袋护住，向前翻滚进掩体。

第一炮正正好好命中了刚刚的面包店，玻璃店面整个儿四散炸开，在烟尘和飞溅的碎片中，那一座三层小楼摇晃着倒塌了。第二炮来的时候，法芮尔已经跨过掩体，冲上了主街道。能量炮击中了她身后的石子路面，主街道上到处都是人，从道路的另一侧，正有智械士兵步履整齐地向这边走来。

普通警察都没有跑，他们绝大多数都在掏枪反击，为民众争取一点更多的逃亡时间。法芮尔远远的看见了温斯顿，他们那边也停着一架飞船，莉娜正站在舱门口，不断地指挥人们进入飞船，在另一头的不远处，她看到莫里森的那艘飞船已经起飞，飞往西边的安全处。杰克没上船，他叫那些还没有撤离机会的民众在原处等待，自己爬上了一侧建筑的高点，打开了战术目镜，开始清理正向他们那个方向进发的智械小队，拖延时间以供飞船稍后再回来接下一批。

而安娜这边已经到了她们两个的飞船门口，正催促着民众尽快走入舱门，她远远地看着跑在队伍最后面的法芮尔，喊了些什么，但爆炸声太近了，法芮尔没听清，还被气浪推了个趔趄。安娜索性直接在舱门口半跪下来，架好了狙击枪，子弹擦着法芮尔脸颊飞过，接着命中了身后离她最近的一个智械士兵。

法芮尔将怀里的孩子护在胸前，竭尽全力地向前方跑去。她在路上遇到了一个正掏枪回击的警察。“快走！”法芮尔冲他大吼，后者还要说什么，她一把将怀中的孩子塞进他怀里，警察接过孩子，不再犹豫，立刻向安娜的方向跑去，法芮尔捡起地上被击倒的智械手中的脉冲步枪，回身点射，将追击者的脚步再次往后压了压。

快撑不住了。这就是战争，一座阳光明媚的城市到沦陷用不了十几分钟，炸弹和脉冲炮不断击中道路和建筑物，扬起的烟尘和硝烟遮云蔽日，黑烟滚滚，有的时候法芮尔甚至看不见前路。这一段路上满是被抛弃的车子，不少地方还燃着熊熊大火，她被呛得呼吸困难，伏低身子前行。绕过一辆公交车，她听见了孩子的哭声，法芮尔摸过去，看见了之前自己抱着的那个孩子。他坐在地上正在大哭，脸上都是溅上去的血，面前是倒在地上的警察。那个年轻人后背被一束脉冲子弹贯穿了，警帽掉落在一旁，这样看，法芮尔才发现他原来也就是个二十多岁左右的年轻人。他还在试图向前爬，身下留着一道血迹。

来不及了。法芮尔身后十几米远的地方，智械就正在向前推进，他身旁的公交车正在燃烧，随时会发生二次爆炸，周围被浓烟环绕，黑得几乎伸手不见五指。法芮尔弯腰靠近了他们，将孩子重新搂在了怀里。“……抱……抱歉，女士，”年轻人说，不断有粉色的血沫从他口鼻涌出来，“我们没法再保护您的儿子了。”法芮尔不知道该说什么，只能来到他面前，试图检查他的伤势。这不是她的儿子，这里也不是她的城市，但现在说这些都没用了。该死的，如果巴迪斯特在这里就好了，但他现在在大洋另一头出任务，那里也有这样的年轻人需要帮助。

“我还有什么能做的，警官？”法芮尔将他放平，试图拖着他离公交车远点，但他挥手制止了她。

警官从腰间抽出自己的配枪，塞给法芮尔，因为受伤他听起来含糊不清。“逃，”他指着安娜的飞船的方向，“我认识那标志，那是守望先锋……快逃，他们会帮你们的，他们一定有办法，不要害怕……不要害怕。”

不知道是浓烟还是别的什么，法芮尔感觉一时间呼吸困难，好像有什么东西堵在了胸口，它尝起来很像愤怒和悲伤。她没有多言，重新抱起孩子，开始狂奔，仿佛一只在山火中逃生的羚羊。

冲过了这段区域，飞船的舱口终于近在眼前，几个伤者正互相搀扶着登上飞机，安娜的治疗子弹帮了不少人，绝大多数手受伤的人看上去都还好，几个勇敢些的人还主动从飞船上跑下来，帮忙移动得慢的人们赶快移动。法芮尔将怀中的孩子送上飞机，又回身拖着一个一条腿受伤的男人到了舱口。她是最后一个上机的，舱门合拢前，雅典娜就已经慢慢开始拔升。已经赶来的智械士兵正向飞船开枪，但雅典娜开启了飞船的能量护盾，它们手中的武器暂时无法击穿。

“还有任何人受伤的吗？”安娜站在飞船中央大声问，得到回应之后就立刻上前。而法芮尔扶着舱门咳嗽，刚刚她吸入了太多的烟尘。她的目光盯着地面上最后那段路，在滚滚的浓烟之中，猛地升起一团火焰。

那辆公交车到底爆炸了。

这对智械来说并不是大问题，一波一波的智械士兵仍然步调平稳地穿过烈焰，没有恐惧，也没有迟疑，它们只是来到飞船下方，抬枪射击。

法芮尔上过战场，这不是她第一次放弃什么人，也不会是她最后一次，但她仍然盯着那团火焰，试图在里面能看到什么奇迹。没有。什么都没有。对人们来说，这艘飞船就已经是奇迹了，普通人们在战火中对于奇迹的要求之低，只要自己还活着，就能让他们心怀感激。

安娜来到她身边：“宝贝儿，你还好吗？”

我们配不上他们。法芮尔想，但她没有说出口。守望先锋今非昔比，他们没有资源，没有装备，没有人手，更没有政府的支持，不少人还在通缉名单上。今天大家也都很累，所有人都尽力了。

还没等她想出什么话来回答，就感到机身传来一阵猛烈的摇晃。坐在地上的民众们尖叫起来，法芮尔从舷窗往外看去，只见那个巨大无比的机甲正抬高着手臂，那脉冲聚能炮正再一次蓄力，只需要几秒就能再次发射。

雅典娜的声音在她们两个的通讯线路中响起。“护盾还有86%的能量，它已经锁定了我们，算法已被入侵，需要三十秒重启。”

这三十秒里他们必须硬扛。

又是一记轰鸣，飞艇不再升空，雅典娜正在用最大功率来重置飞行系统摆脱锁定，有些人们开始哭了起来。“护盾能量34%。”法芮尔看向安娜，她们在彼此的双眼中都读到一则信息：他们撑不过三十秒。

不行。

她必须要有办法。

法芮尔冲向机舱角落，拉开装备栏。这里只有一些十几年前的老装备，她快速地翻检，试图找到她能用的上的。有了，对空的单发火箭筒，如果她能做到在空中上弹，还能有不止一次机会。法芮尔抓起一个降落伞，带上了三发弹药，又给火箭筒里填充了一发，走到舱门边回头看了一眼。安娜在人群中央安抚群众，没有看到她这边，很好。法芮尔想，背上降落伞。“雅典娜，打开我这一侧舱门，我出去之后立刻关闭。”

她垂下头，看着站在她脚边正仰头望着她的孩子，弯腰小心地帮他系好了安全带。“不要害怕。”法芮尔低声对他说。

舱门徐徐打开，她站起身，而男孩看着她，点了点头。

“法拉！不！”安娜的声音在她身后响起，但法芮尔没有回头，她从舱门一跃而出。巨型机甲的下一记聚能炮已经准备完毕，法芮尔当机立断地冲着它的那条手臂瞄准发射，在最后关头击中了它的前腕。

气浪冲击，法芮尔在空中失去了平衡，打着旋飞速下坠。还好，她很快稳住了身子，拉开降落伞的同时勉强给RPG再次上弹。余光里她看得见刚刚那发聚能炮没能命中目标，太好了，她没有瞄准其他地方，可能它还有弱点但法芮尔没有时间找了，她的当务之急就是阻止它击落飞船。

第二发火箭弹也命中了相同的位置，巨型机甲的那条手腕发生了小型的连锁爆炸，一时之间好像产生了线路故障。好。时间，这就是法芮尔唯一祈求的。

落地距离太短，降落伞没法完全张开，法芮尔能调整的范围也太小，她尽可能地将弹药和火箭筒都丢远，然后蜷缩起来，做好落地姿势，不再看向正飞速靠近的地面。

最后一秒，法芮尔忽然想起那盒忘在桌上的泡芙，和安吉拉故事里金黄的、如同她发色一样的绣球花。那一定非常漂亮。她想。

4.

“在那之后巴黎方面启动了脉冲炸弹，电磁脉冲席卷了整个城市，智械部队瘫痪了几分钟，但也让我们彻底失去了和地面的联系。”回声向大家解释道。

安吉拉是第二波部队中的一员，除了她和回声外已经没有什么其他人留守在基地，如今只有她们两个带队。她们都任务是在巴黎城外的安全区建立临时医院和收容设施。巴黎城中还在交火，原计划里，守望先锋还会帮忙夺回城市，但和政府的协商没有结果，他们只能被允许做这么多了。

他们的飞行器抵达巴黎城外仅仅是三个小时以后，城外已经聚集起了大量被撤离至此的民众，还有为数不多的一些军队力量。安吉拉和当地政府多年前有过几次合作，此时由她出面联系了熟人，飞船这才被允许降落。

安娜和莫里森已经在这里了，民众们在他们的指挥下还不算太过慌乱，大家更多的都是经历过巨大恐怖之后的麻木和疲惫。安娜已经指挥着还能动的人们在一处还算平整的地块搭好了帐篷以做临时医院，当安吉拉找到她的时候，她正挽着袖子，试图在一个士兵胸口里取出弹片。

“我来。”安吉拉迅速地洗手，戴上口罩，抓起工具站在了安娜的位置。她有更多年战地医生的经验，设备也都搬了进来，没多久就迅速完成了一例手术。“你会没事的，”安吉拉对躺在这两张桌子组成的手术台上的士兵轻声安慰道，“去睡吧，一切都会好起来的。”接着她抬起头，向站在门口的伤员招手，“下一个，重伤员先来。”

“谢了。”安娜显然松了口气，这不是她的特长，组织人手和建设基地才是她的领域。她胸前的制服上已经全是血污，触目惊心。

安吉拉带来了消毒用的纳米机器人，她将维生立场发生器的集装箱指给安娜，当她又做完两台手术，再抬头，就发现帐篷周围用地，包括伤员休息区，已经全部被维生立场那温暖的黄色光晕笼罩。

她一直忙到夜幕降临，有些来自当地医院的医护人员前来帮了不少忙，手术区也不再只有她一个人，当眼前开始发晕的时候，安吉拉将位置让给了下一个上了年纪的外科医生，她又在手术台边做了一会儿护士，当确认了他们确实可以胜任之后，就离开了帐篷。

外面的场地上摆着无数的担架，不断有人被送来，又有人被罩上被单抬走。到处都是抽泣和哽咽，安吉拉一路走过去，又花了三四个小时给一些情况紧急的人处理伤口。有一些找不到父母的孩子也被送了过来，安吉拉找了一位只是手臂受了擦伤的女士，请她帮忙照看。

远处城市上方的夜空中火光冲天，有相当一部分市民们什么都没做，就只是站着或坐在地上，默默地看着城市燃烧的方向。安吉拉又看到了安娜，她正和一个看上去是警局方面的人交涉，几句之后，安娜转向她，“安吉拉。”她来到安吉拉面前，“他们组织了第三次反攻，我，杰克，和莱因哈特会跟着进去。”

“现在有法芮尔的消息了吗？”

安娜脸上覆盖着干涸的血迹灰尘，不太能看清表情。“我们只知道她最后的大致方向，但我会将她带回来的。到那时候，我还要亲自抽她的屁股。”

安吉拉疲惫地笑了起来。法芮尔可能已经牺牲了，但他们都拒绝思考这个可能。“……我也想去，”她说，“但你不会允许的，对吧？”

“你比我清楚这里太需要你了，安吉拉。”安娜回答。“至少还有些好消息，我们找到了源氏，他在战场中出现，帮莉娜和温斯顿他们解决了一台重型机甲，我想这回他会留下来的。他现在在基地边缘和其他人一起负责保护这里的安全，等一切结束，我们再把他介绍给其他新成员认识。”

再说下去她就真的要落泪了。安吉拉冲着安娜笑了笑，“小心点儿。”

这段对话之后，安吉拉又连着忙了四五个小时。随着基地规模的稳定，探照灯和防护能量盾被架设了起来，让这基地在夜色中亮如白昼。更多专业的医护人员也加入了临时医院的作业，安吉拉得到了机会休息，当她再一次步履虚浮地走出帐篷，这里已经差不多大变样。守望先锋从直布罗陀带来的设备和资源正让这临时据点高速运转，医院旁边的空地上搭建出了一个临时指挥所，在那里她看到杰克.莫里森正站在地图前给其他职业军人介绍情况。

安吉拉站在原地，她不敢上前询问法芮尔的下落，只是盯着杰克的身影。战争中总是有太多坏消息了，安吉拉在巴黎的夏夜中竟然感到一丝冰冷，她打了个哆嗦，将双手缩在口袋里，重心从左脚换到右脚。

她绝对是太累了，而且安吉拉心里总是挥之不去前几天那支舞，她分神了，一时间她在想象自己正在直布罗陀的夜空下，法芮尔的怀里真的十分温暖。如果早知道法芮尔不会回来，她觉得自己那个晚上就应当吻她。哪怕只是脸颊。

“安吉拉！”莱因哈特敲了敲她的肩膀。

哆嗦了一下，安吉拉清醒了过来。

“抱歉，”她疲惫地微笑了一下，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“你见过法芮尔了吗？我们大概一个小时前把她送过来的，她断了几根骨头，其余没什么大碍。你当时在另一个帐篷里做手术——”

安吉拉已经什么都听不到了。她拉起莱因哈特的手，向临时医院外那片摆满担架的空地跑去。接着就是一个接一个的寻找，她脚边是无数个正在呻吟的伤者，其中有士兵，也有民众，他们无一不被战火和硝烟熏烤得面色黝黑，身上各处都有包扎过的痕迹。

不知道花了多久，感觉起来像是一万年，安吉拉在一个重度烧伤者和一个刚刚被抬走的担架中间找到了法芮尔。还好，她看上去没有缺什么重要零件，还算完整，安吉拉在她身边跪下，快速地给她做了个检查。比较明显的是一条腿骨折，法芮尔脸上也有些划伤，但现在她睡得很熟。“我们把她从一处倒塌的楼房底下挖出来的，幸好她身上的降落伞颜色很明显。”莱因哈特在另一侧半跪下来，看着她们两个，“放心吧，安吉拉，她精神好着呢！应当是刚刚给她打了止痛药。”

“我知道。”安吉拉回答，她这才发现自己声音沙哑。“我知道，没关系。我来看着她吧，不用再担心了。”

“好，”老战士站起身，“我是来告诉你的，我们得走了，等杰克开完会，把作战经验都介绍给他们，我们就必须得撤离。”

“撤离？”安吉拉不敢相信，“可是这里还有那么多事要做——”

“我们只有这些时间，这还是安娜帮我们争取来的。官方不想让我们留下来，他们很感激我们过来帮忙，但……”

安吉拉深呼吸了一下。“但他们不想让守望先锋接管他们的城市。我懂，一如既往。”她挤出一个微笑。

莱因哈特遗憾地回答：“我先留你在这里了，还要去告知其他人。”

点了点头，安吉拉在昏睡着的法芮尔身边坐了下来。她接连工作了数个小时，滴水未进，此时也有些撑不住了。莱因哈特离开了这儿，就剩下她，安吉拉用袖口给法芮尔擦了擦脸上的尘土。

“傻瓜。”她咕哝道。他们还有些时间，这倒给了安吉拉机会去仔细端详法芮尔的脸，安吉拉轻轻抚过她的眉角，脸庞，笔挺的鼻梁和略微有些干裂的嘴唇，回忆着那天在直布罗陀基地第一次见到她时候的样子，然后叹了口气，垂下头，轻轻拉起了法芮尔的一只手，拢在自己掌心。

而就在此时，法芮尔艰难地睁开了眼睛。止痛药应该还在她身体里发挥作用，她眯着眼睛仔细看了好一会儿，那目光才最终落在了安吉拉身上。

“喔，”法芮尔口齿不清地说，“……你看起来……和安吉拉好像。”

安吉拉几乎破涕而笑，“你平时可从来不这么叫我的名字。”她弯下腰，靠近法芮尔，轻声揶揄，“听说你从飞机上直接跳下来啦，真的吗？你还觉得自己像我一样会飞吗？”

花了足足十几秒，法芮尔才又开口。在此期间，她呆呆地看着安吉拉近在咫尺的双眼，接着感受到了自己正被安吉拉抓着的手。“别，别再笑话我啦，博士……”她很费力地说，听上去既糊涂又委屈，“我……我给你买了一块香草泡芙。”说完，她眯起眼睛，冲安吉拉微笑起来。

“天啊，别再这么对我了。”安吉拉将她的手拉到唇边，用祈祷般的姿势在法芮尔满是划伤的手指上轻轻印下一个个的吻。

而法芮尔看着眼前的画面，好像已经身处梦境。“您……”她结结巴巴地说，“我怎么把您惹哭了？瞧……我还活得好好的，唉，博士，您这样搞得我也难过起来了——我，我和你说过了吗？我肯定是说过了……”她反复叨念了几遍，声音因为药效作用越来越小，最后听上去只是呜咽了两声，最后她说：“他以为那是我的孩子，博士……”法芮尔已经泪流满面，“……他说我们有办法，但是我什么都做不了……我什么都做不了，我们都没什么两样。”

“谁？”安吉拉放下她的手，再一次靠近她，担忧地抚摸着法芮尔的额头。她太激动了，体温升高，法芮尔的脸摸起来又热又潮，黏糊糊的，和她们周遭的一切一样，全部一团糟。

“我不知道……”法芮尔哽咽着说，“我根本不认识他。”

她哭得实在太伤心了，安吉拉不知道怎么才能让她平静下来，只能再一次拉住她的手。“你救了一船的人呢，法拉，”她柔声说，“别再难过了。我们都看过了录像，你已经做得很好了。”

“……但我明明本可以做得更多的。”法芮尔说。

这太难了。安吉拉恍惚地想。法芮尔加入守望先锋才不过几周时间，她记忆中的法拉身披漫天星河向她伸出手来，那时她大概还不知道自己要面对这个，对吧？守望先锋的任务从来不像军队的任务，或是安保小队的任务，当你把帮助彼此，关怀他人当做自己的任务，你就要知道，你注定要失败。因为人们永远不可能也不愿意互相理解，其次，你也永远没办法救下所有人。

但法芮尔现在打了止痛药，当她清醒过来，记不记得这段对话都不一定。而且安吉拉反复看过几遍雅典娜发来的录像，当情况需要时，法芮尔开始行动得毫不犹豫，或许他们就需要这种坚定也说不准。法芮尔是以正义为处事信条的，正义向来果决坚定，毫不犹豫，安吉拉做不到那一点，所有那些美好品德里，她能抓到的只有善良。而善良在这个艰辛的世道里并不是好东西，它优柔寡断，含糊其辞，好高骛远，又太容易让人沮丧和愤怒。它不会让你或你周围的人活得更好，不像正义。正义才是真正能改变现状的东西。

所以她没说别的，只是微笑。否则那又有什么办法呢？安吉拉经受过太多这样的场面，当整个世界都不想听你的抱怨，你的怒吼，你的说教又或是哀嚎，你能做的就只有微笑。

安吉拉眼眶发酸。“是的。”她笑着轻声说，“我们都是。”

“……我们原本可以做得更多的。”

“嗯。”安吉拉温柔地附和着，摸了摸法芮尔的额头，“我们本可以的。”

“安吉拉……”法芮尔喃喃道，“我好困。”

“睡吧，没关系，我就在你身边，等你醒来，我们就已经到家了。”安吉拉在她额前印下一记轻吻，“已经没事了，士兵，你可以休息了。”

法芮尔闭上了眼睛，而安吉拉牵着她的手，在内心深处，逐渐发掘出了一丝久违的宁静。

5.

巴黎任务后，法芮尔迎来了长达一个多月的休假。

没有办法，技术可以使她的伤口尽快愈合，但她的骨头需要慢慢长好。但法芮尔的精神向来很足，她能下床后的第二天，就坐着轮椅，来到安吉拉的医务室里表演花式轮椅，把后者弄得哈哈大笑。

“再碰一次那个柜子，”安吉拉点评道，“左侧的柜门就要掉下来砸在你脑袋上了，法拉。”

法芮尔警惕地回头看了眼，“……哦，我想过这种危险情况，但坐轮椅还带滑板护具实在看起来太奇怪了，我真的有准备头盔，最后一刻才摘下来的。”

“哦，好啦，让我推你出去转转吧，”安吉拉笑着说，“阳光对你也有好处，更何况我们还有个惊喜给你。”

“惊喜？”

托比昂是在几天前到的，巴黎的事耽搁了他的行程。其他的杂事他都不太关心，几乎整天地泡在新修好的装备实验室里不出来。安吉拉推着法芮尔从西区一路来到东区，巴黎任务让守望先锋重组的事公之于众，又有更多的人选择了加入这里，一路上，不断地有身着制服的新成员路过她们身边，向她们打招呼。

有种奇妙的感觉，好像整个基地都在渐渐地重新活过来，连上午的阳光看起来都更加灿烂了。每路过一个地方，安吉拉就向她介绍，这是原本暗影守望的宿舍，那时候杰西他们还没加入，只有莱耶斯带着另一个研究基因科学的同事，组成整个暗影守望小队，后来他跟杰克吵了一架，就把暗影守望的总部搬去了罗马，在那里他们将组织发展壮大。

“即使是最糟糕的事，背后也有一些非常好的回忆，”安吉拉弯下腰，贴在法芮尔耳畔说。

“您是怕我一蹶不振吗？”法芮尔问，“上次任务我是受了些伤，但总体而言还算顺利，博士，我不会让它打击到我的。”

“不，”安吉拉回答，“时间久了你就清楚了，法拉，这里的白昼实在太长了，夜里接近十点钟太阳才会落下，每天在那么长的时间里都想着如何拯救世界，如何搬走正义的绊脚石，以及如何救下更多人，是非常让人疲惫的一件事。”

法芮尔沉默了一小会儿，有几个技术人员正在卸货区清点新收到的外来捐赠物资，她的轮椅从集装箱中间路过，他们抱着电子板，冲她道了句上午好。法芮尔和安吉拉也点头回应，渐渐的，法芮尔觉得自己能记住他们每一个人的名字。

当她们离开了这个区域，从侧门穿过停机仓库，重新来到太阳底下的时候，法芮尔说：“这话听起来都不像您了，据我所知，您才是那个总是不眠不休地工作的人。”

“现在一切都正在步上正轨，不会再像之前那么难了。”安吉拉说，语气轻快，“更何况我还有花园，不是吗？现在天气很好，如果有空，我可以在里面种些东西。莱因哈特真的很夸张，他送了我两颗柠檬树的树苗。我手里还有些薄荷和迷迭香的种子，倘若一切顺利，感恩节的烤鸡我们甚至可以自己亲手做了。柠檬我不清楚，但其他的至少还可以保证。”

“听上去很不错。”

“当然，而你，可怜的小家伙，”安吉拉笑起来，“你可就没那么幸运了。”

她推着轮椅来到地下一层的装备实验室。托比昂不在，但门口开关的触摸屏上贴着一张便签纸。安吉拉走上前去将它摘了下来，而法芮尔撑着拐杖站起身来，一瘸一拐地慢慢走到了房间正中央。她看着被锁在玻璃幕墙后的一双通体漆黑的钢铁翅膀，它们每一个线条都被简化到极致，弹药都被埋在喷气背包的暗匣里，并不外露，当法芮尔转到后面，她看见黑色的喷漆角落，小小地隐藏着一个守望先锋标志，没有上色，只有简单的凸起，很不显眼，但她已经心满意足。

安吉拉来到玻璃幕墙旁，按照便签纸上的数字输入了密码。玻璃门向两侧划开，她走了进去，伸手抱下了这新的一代“猛禽战甲”。

“不再有海力士那样的全身铠甲了，”她说，“通体简化成了一个背包，你的护甲当然不会被削弱，我们靠隐藏的能量护盾解决了这个问题。这样一来轻便了很多，你可以飞得更高，飞得更久。”

“我可以穿夹克衫和牛仔裤出外勤了。”法芮尔喃喃地说。

安吉拉笑了起来。“——当然，我们倒是目前还没确定目镜的设计，所以暂时你要戴墨镜上场了，倘若天气太好，阳光很足的话。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”法芮尔目瞪口呆地靠近，用手轻轻拂过战甲的表面，“那也太酷了。”

当她仔仔细细地欣赏完，安吉拉将喷气背包放回架子上，转身说：“你要有相当多的外勤任务了，下半年或许还会让你带一个飞行员小组出来，但那要看我们的预算和人手情况……”安吉拉的话被打断了，因为法芮尔丢下了拐杖，双臂紧紧地将她搂在了怀里。

“……谢谢，博士。”法芮尔闷声说，“您不知道这对我来说意义多大。”

事实上，她知道。安吉拉伸手回抱了她，一方面是因为气氛真的很好，另一方面，她害怕法芮尔摔倒，把托比昂的实验台砸得乱七八糟。

“你该谢谢托比昂。”安吉拉带着笑意说，“他在这份战甲上花了不少时间。当你身体恢复了，第一件事应该就是参与测试。”

“我会亲自向他道谢的，但还是要对您说谢谢。”法芮尔说，“……为这一切。”

如果不是安吉拉，她到现在都没法感到真正融入这里。但现在不同了，法芮尔在她口中知道这基地里每一栋建筑背后的故事……那些停机坪曾摆满了无名英雄的尸体，会议室的墙壁上曾经涂满了盛怒之下被砸在上面的咖啡，基地后方的悬崖上曾经举行过小小的悼念仪式，在那里守望先锋的几位创建者彼此承诺永不放弃，要用毕生精力追随正义，保护弱小，将世界引向开明与和平；他们失败了，有的发了疯，成了基因科学造就的怪物，失去了自我，有的因为拒绝下跪低头，在千夫所指中死在了实验室爆炸的烈焰里。但这么多年过去了，这些家伙又凑到了一起，他们重新建起了实验室和指挥中心，扫去训练靶场上的蛛网，在观测站的大厅里聚会，庆祝，像年轻人一般在经典老歌里跳舞，歌唱。

他们还在过去被毁的温室残骸上，重新修葺花圃，并且计划再一次种上迷迭香。

这应当就是一切的意义。守望先锋存在的意义，这些人聚在一起的意义，他们所有人至今还在战斗，并将继续战斗下去的意义……即使失败了，即使被毁，即使饱受怀疑、猜忌和背叛，但下一次，他们还会去追寻下一次。下一次他们仍然会去尝试，会竭尽全力。即使他们又输了，但他们会做的更好，在这之后还有下一次，再然后，还有下一次。

英雄不死。

现在法芮尔也有了更好的战甲和装备了，守望先锋在拉着她一起向前。下一次，她的身影也会在下一次里熠熠生辉。

安吉拉眼眶发酸，她拍了拍法芮尔的手臂。

“那就快点好起来，”她轻快地说，“西区的旧水塔坏了，等你好了，要过来帮我修。”

“啊？不能拜托托比昂用他的万能锤子敲一敲吗？”

安吉拉大笑起来。“小心点，法拉！这话要是被他听到，你可就再也见不到这套战甲啦。”

又过了一周，政府军收回巴黎的消息才终于传了出来，智械不会撤退，战斗持续到最后一个智械士兵被击碎为止。法国已经是对智械态度最宽容开明的国家之一，它是首个承认智械与人类合法婚姻的国家，这是好几代人努力的成果，但这次袭击之后，巴黎颁布了智械戒严令，智械乘坐的公共交通要和人类的区分开，它们在街上也有自己单独的行走区域限定，而且每个智械都要进行两日一次的社区登记。

事情永远都回不去了。

看到新闻之后，法芮尔撑着拐杖，离开宿舍去找安吉拉。她没有旁人可以倾诉，源氏和安娜对这种事都不做评价，哈娜和查莉娅觉得就该如此，美知道这意味着什么，但她不喜欢和其他人起争执，更不想做那个站在房间中央发表观点的那个人，莫里森说这一天总归要来，其他人都不在乎。

安吉拉不在宿舍区，也不在医疗站，法芮尔想了想，一瘸一拐地挪到了西区的悬崖边上，在那个坏了好久的水塔下面，那处齐格勒的花园里，找到了她。

果不其然，安吉拉又在那里踢集装箱。

法芮尔站在旁边看了一会儿，忽然觉得自己没再那么沮丧了。

她咳了两声。“下午好，博士。”

安吉拉吓了一跳，她刚刚狠踢了一下箱子，突然被叫住，差点滑倒。“法拉！”安吉拉站稳后惊魂未定，“……你怎么在这里？”

“您又和谁吵架了？”

安吉拉瞪了她一眼，可惜这目光太温柔，法芮尔只觉得心里一甜，整个人都变得轻飘飘的，根本没感受到半点威胁。“巴蒂斯特对我说，同情敌人可不是好习惯，小姐！他叫我小姐！我发誓他会后悔的。”安吉拉做了个深呼吸的动作，“你有没有这种感觉？”她有些绝望地问法芮尔，“这帮家伙，一半的时候你知道你爱他们，剩下的时间里你想亲手把他们掐死。”

“哦，我没有一半，只是偶尔，”法芮尔回答，“以及每次模拟对战发现队友里有源氏的时候。”

“我懂，我懂，他真的很可靠，但他总觉得只靠自己一个人就可以把对面的六个敌人全部解决……更可气的是不少次他还真的这样干过。”安吉拉在回忆中惆怅了一阵，法芮尔不知道是不是自己的错觉，但她觉得安吉拉好像有点咬牙切齿。

太可爱了。法芮尔默默地想。

安吉拉回过神来：“你还没回答呢，怎么这个时候闲逛？你的腿感觉好些了吗？”

“我也看了新闻，”法芮尔说，“于是就想来见您，和您说说话之类的。”

安吉拉沉默了一小会儿，接着她站在花园的那道矮墙里，冲法芮尔伸出手。“进来吧。”

花园里新开垦出的一小块土地上已经种上了一片整齐排列的幼苗，最靠近悬崖边缘的地方，两颗柠檬树已经坐进了它们的位置里，但身上用来固定的机器支架还没取下，坑洞的土也只埋了一半，看起来会是一次大工程。安吉拉在背靠楼梯侧面的位置摆了一张长凳，法芮尔觉得自己似乎在基地里某个废弃的办公室里见过它。安吉拉带着她，踩着松软的泥土，来到长凳边，和她一起并肩坐在了上面。但法芮尔没有松开握着她的手，安吉拉也没有把手抽回去，她们只是安静地看着清晨的天空，太阳不在这一侧升起，西边的海天相接处还是淡淡的墨色，但很快它也会消失，今天看上去会是个大晴天，适合收拾花园，也适合修理水塔。

“我感觉，事情恐怕会越来越糟。”法芮尔说，从悬崖望出去，天幕湛蓝，海风猛烈，夺人呼吸。

安吉拉轻轻地点了点头，“这才只是个开始。”

“……您之前和巴蒂在讨论什么事？”

“你也觉得智械是我们的敌人吗？”

法芮尔下意识地想回答是，毕竟那就是她一直与之作战的对象。但她想起源氏的老师禅雅塔，想起正和他们并肩作战的奥丽莎和回声，她又说不出来。

源氏说，他过去的长官几年前对他说，守望先锋真正的敌人是恐惧，罪恶和战争本身。但如果要同这样的敌人战斗的话，我们永远不可能胜利，做的一切只是苟延残喘，不要停下，不要犹豫，否则它们就会将我们吞噬。

“我不觉得智械比人类更坏或更好，”她说，“博士，我觉得它们只是……它们只是和我们一样。”

“哦，”安吉拉抬头看向她，弯起眼睛，“你在为巴黎感到可惜，是吗？”

“我们有生之年，还能看到它恢复成过去的样子吗？”法芮尔低声说，“即使这场战争我们赢了，那又要花上多久？……巴黎的人们用了接近五十年才让智械可以和人类和平共存……”

“你太心急了，法拉。”

“我不知道。”

“我们不必。”

“您指什么？”

安吉拉叹了口气，低头轻轻把玩着法芮尔的手指，轻轻将头靠在她肩膀上。“我们不必亲眼见到那一天。这是希望的一部分，你要相信未来，相信那些孩子……他们会做出正确的选择，会在该大声呼喊的时候发出声音，会用胸膛挡在防暴盾和橡胶警棍面前。他们或许还会弹吉他，唱我们曾经唱过的老歌。”

“……说实话。”法芮尔想象了一下那样的画面，有些忧郁，“……如果他们真的能做得那么好，我也不想让他们面对防暴警察。”

安吉拉笑了。“那可不是你能左右的事啦，我们任何人都左右不了。我们有我们的烦心事，他们也要有他们的，否则可不公平。”

法芮尔没说话，她只是望着海面。那里因为初升的太阳闪动着金色的粼粼波光，洁白的海鸟在那里上空盘旋，海风吹起她的头发，带来清新又腥咸的大海味道，天空看起来高远澄澈，这一刻的世界显得熠熠生辉，又自由广阔。

“我们能做的只有给予他们勇气。”安吉拉说。

不要害怕。法芮尔想着。她回忆中出现了那个站在机舱门口，脸上满是黑灰和泪痕的男孩。不要害怕，女士，不要害怕，孩子。

不要害怕。

“哦，打起精神来。”安吉拉伸手捧住了她的脸，法芮尔的眼泪还没掉出来，只是在眼眶里打转。她垂着眼睛，望着安吉拉，后者温柔地冲她微笑，她们额头相抵，在这清晨的花园里注视彼此。法芮尔轻轻地亲吻了她的嘴唇，安吉拉没有后退，她接受了这个吻，并且顺理成章地回吻了。

这个吻结束后，她们没有谁感到紧张或尴尬，只有淡淡的喜悦和放松。

“我很高兴这里有你，安吉拉。”法芮尔温和地说，伸手拥住了她。

安吉拉靠在她身上说：“我也很高兴你能来这里……一直以来我都不觉得守望先锋的重组是好件事，但我真的很高兴你来了。”

“我也是。”法芮尔回答。

花园里百废待兴，但花圃已经初见雏形，还有很多事要做，外面的世界也是一样。法芮尔知道她们前方还有无数个故事，无数次危机，无数次拯救和陨落，就像安吉拉刚才说的，事情才刚刚开始。前路未卜，而且她知道，天啊，法芮尔相当清楚，那一定会相当不好走——但眼下，至少这个清晨，这个上午，她们安静地守在彼此身边，享受着这短暂而美好的平静时刻，等待继续前行的力量重新渐渐回到自己身上。

她们没再说话。

一切恰如其分。

end


End file.
